


Operation: Zutara (REVAMPED)

by dtmars



Series: Operation: Zutara (original + revamped) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Everything, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Just a whole bunch of people who can’t mind their own business, MESSY YES, Mischief, Multi, Quarantined With D.T., Romance, a mess, everybody’s a mess, revamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtmars/pseuds/dtmars
Summary: Everyone could see that those two were in love with each other. Everyone except for them. So Toph takes the initiative and fills in for Cupid to give them a little push, while Aang just tags along for the ride.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Taang, Zutara - Relationship
Series: Operation: Zutara (original + revamped) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836640
Comments: 46
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation: Zutara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132757) by [dtmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtmars/pseuds/dtmars). 



> hello! and welcome to the revamping of opz. when i made the (reluctant) decision to stop writing this story it was because my life had gone haywire. but now that my state has been quarantined and i had enough time to re-read this story, along with the unpublished material, i became so nostalgic. atla being on netflix doesn't help, either. so i'm rewriting this. i apologize for any disappointment you may feel. there are just so many things that shouldn't have even happened in this story, that happened only because i was being a lazy writer who was too easily influenced. i've always wanted to fix these mistakes, and now i have the chance to do so. plus, i just wanna give this story the proper flow and ending it deserves. i no longer have any reason to be lazy or influenced by anyone 'cuz i'm in the house all alone, haha! as such, many things will be changed and many things will remain the same. this revamping will be how the story should have been from the very beginning. i really hope you enjoy this ride with me! and don't worry, the original will remain here, on ao3. 😘

* * *

Operation: Zutara — Introduction

_**.** _

"Want to get in trouble with me, Carlos?"

― Simone Elkeles, Rules of Attraction

_**.** _

It never made any sense to Toph how people could just beat around the bush, as if it were normal. There was nothing even remotely normal about beating around the bush—the phrase gave that much away. Discussing a problem without actually discussing the problem, while avoiding a solution on purpose was not normal. All this did was prolong the situation at hand and make things harder than they needed to be. And who the hell went around just beating so many bushes that a phrase had to be coined, anyway? Nothing about any of it made sense or even _seemed_ sane. Not one bit.

This bothered Toph.

This wasn't how she worked.

Toph Beifong approached every single one of her problems head-on and directly. Eyeball to eyeball. The longer one stalled, the longer the problem would exist, and any problem that existed longer than necessary was far too long in her book. This opened the door to so many possibilities: extended discomfort, additional situations, and plain old confusion. Who had the time for that? The most obvious solution would obviously be to not beat around the bush. Tackle the problem. Get shit done. Move on with your life. It was as simple as that. As such, seeing others actively avoid such an uncomplicated solution absolutely disgusted Toph.

Yet she couldn't look away for the life of her.

For the past two hours, the young heiress had been forced to watch this 'beat around the bush' shtick with her own two eyes. Tied down to her chair with her eyes pried wide open, there was no escape! Okay. Fine. So she hadn't been _forced_ —not technically, anyway—and neither tying nor prying were involved, but she honestly couldn't look away. That wasn't a lie. It was just that these two... They were good at it. Really good. It was almost like a train wreck. A really attractive train wreck topped with pretty hair that ran on a track built on proper grammar. One would think that they had taken a class on beating around the bush with the way they were going at it. It would have been impressive if Toph's corneas weren't melting away with revulsion. And the worst part of it all? The two culprits weren't strangers or even people she hated. They were two of her closest friends, meaning that they— _of all people!_ —knew how she felt about this bush nonsense. Throughout all this bush beating, how was it that everyone could tell that they had a thing for each other? Except for them?

Second worst part? Toph was sitting right in the middle of it all.

Katara on one side. Zuko on the other.

In the back of a tea shop.

The only reason Toph had come to the tea shop in the first place was because the older woman offered to help her study for an upcoming anatomy test. Who wouldn't accept an offer like that from a nurse-in-training? She just didn't count on Princess Glitter-Butt being there. Yes, this was his uncle's establishment, but that pretty boy was interfering with her study time. If she'd known that this was how things were gonna go down, she would have just waited for Katara to get back to their apartment instead of meeting her at the shop. Not only did Ol' Blue Eyes cook and clean in exchange for Toph paying for everything at their place, but she doubled as a live-in teacher whenever it was needed. It was a pretty good deal.

Unlike this shit.

Zuko raised a hand to comb his fingers through his hair. Kill Bill sirens immediately rang inside of Toph's head. Nothing good would come from that subtle hair comb, because nothing good _ever_ came from one of his stupid hair combings! All they ever brought were giggles, red cheeks and even more beating around the bush—all of which Toph would no longer stand to watch! Or sit to watch! Whatever! She was over it!

"I'm gonna get a drink," Toph declared. She scrambled to shut her textbook as quickly as she possibly could, not that her two friends noticed. She tucked the book underneath her arm, stuck her pen right into the messy bun that sat on the nape of her neck, and slung her backpack over her shoulders as she stood to make her escape. Her eyes zeroed in on the front counter. "Or something."

A low whistle sounded off behind her as she walked, prompting her to spin around to find the culprit. It was none other than Aang returning from one of his table wiping rounds with a towel in hand. An impish smile brightened his face as he walked past her and through the counter's double doors, allowing him to resume his post as the barista.

He slung the towel over his shoulder and rested his elbows onto the counter. "I was wondering how long it would take you to finally get up and leave those two."

"Twinkletoes!" Relief flooded her senses as she rushed to the counter. This was a face she needed to see: her best friend. The best she'd ever had. There was such a thing as hope, after all. She laughed. "I've never been so happy to see you! I could just kiss you right now!"

Impossible as it seemed, his face brightened as his smile stretched into a grin. Then he blinked. His smile fell and his brows knitted with disappointment. "I'm your best friend. How have you never been happy to see me?"

Toph snorted. She sat on a stool and set her textbook onto the counter. "Relax, baldy. I said that I've never been _so_ happy to see you, not that I've never _been_ happy to see you.”

He crossed his arms. "That's not any better, you little brat."

"Hey! I'm not little, I'm—"

"Fun-sized," they said together.

"I know," he continued. "Everyone knows."

There was a pause.

"You're still a brat."

Toph rolled her eyes, though a light chuckle did escape her. She could never stay mad at him for long. Not seriously, anyway. "Hi, Twinkles."

Aang's grin returned, the curve as bright and warm as it always was. "Hey, T."

"I didn't know you'd be working today," she commented off-handedly.

"Yeah, well. There's a reason for that." He grabbed the towel from his shoulder and wiped the counter down with a sigh. He looked side to side before meeting her eyes. "Iroh has been complaining about you. He says that you're a distraction."

She simply scoffed. "That old man loves me. Besides, if anyone's a distraction, it's his nephew. Princess Glitter-Butt."

Aang doubled over with laughter. "A new nickname, huh? What did Zuko do this time?"

"What _didn't_ he do this time?" She groaned. "The only reason I'm here and not tucked into my bed taking a well deserved nap, is because I need to study. Katara volunteered to help me study for an exam. I didn't even go to her, she came and offered herself to me, so of course I accept."

"Of course."

"But then Princess Fire-Brains showed up and threw all her concentration off!"

"I thought he was Princess Glitter-Butt. You're making it hard to keep up with these new—"

"I mean, how hard is it to tell someone that you like them?" Toph continued, undeterred. "'Hi, I'm Katara. Hey, I'm Zuko. Wanna bang?' They're _old_. They should already know how to do this!"

The two friends looked to Zuko and Katara.

Zuko combed his fingers through his hair.

Katara said something that an onlooker could only guess was _funny_ from the way he just laughed.

They both turned red.

Toph sneered. "Dis— _gusting_."

"Huh," Aang breathed with an air of admiration. "Zuko's complexion is already naturally on the reddish side. It's pretty impressive how she can get him even redder. I wonder if Iroh will say that Katara's a distraction."

Toph met his eyes with a laugh. "Twinkletoes, I'm distressed. Don't make me laugh."

He shrugged. That impish quirk touched his lips again as he slowed his wiping down a bit. "You can't really blame those two for skirting around their feelings like this, y'know. They've known each other for such a long time. That probably makes this all feel so new—"

"Yawn."

"—and I dunno, I think those two want more than just banging. It's kinda sweet, don't you—"

" _Yawn_."

"—that being said, not everyone is as reckless as Toph Beifong—"

"Everyone should be as reckless as Toph Beifong—"

"—besides, what are _you_ gonna do?" he continued with a dismissive laugh. "Play Cupid?"

Toph arched a brow, mouth open and all.

Aang's smile slowly faded and the counter wiping came to an immediate halt. He swallowed and looked around before bracing his hands onto the counter. He leaned into her space with a shake of his head.

"T. _Please_."

T. ignored that.

Playing Cupid? That had to be the best idea Aang had ever come up with during the sixteen years she had known him. Matchmaking had never been her area of expertise, but it wasn't like pairing those two idiots together would be hard. They were already paired up, so all the hard work was done and out of the way. All she had to do was give them a little _push_. Some encouragement to finally admit their feelings for each other.

" _Like Cupid_ ," she whispered.

Aang looked to the ground. "Toph. I am begging you. Zuko is twenty-four and Katara is twenty-two. They are old enough and more than capable of taking care of something like this by themselves."

Toph grinned at the top of his head as the motors in her brain began to churn. O Fortuna was now playing in her mind, which meant only one thing: there was no turning back now. It took everything in her to keep herself from raising her arms to release a wicked cackle. She stood instead. "Twinkles."

"Ah, here we go."

"Princess Sparkly-Pants is twenty-four and Katara is twenty-two, and they _still_ can't get their act together—"

"Once again, I can't keep up with all these name changes—"

"—we have every right to get into their business and _play Cupid_."

Aang looked up to meet her eyes. He scowled. "You can't use my words against me like that."

"Says who?"

"Says _me_!"

"You're the one who gave me this idea!"

"I didn't think that you'd go this far with it!"

"Oh, what did you expect?!"

Aang watched her carefully. He released a slow sigh through his nostrils as he tapped his fingers onto the counter. "Don't think I can't see those wheels turning inside that pretty little head of yours. You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that?"

Toph grinned. That was what he always said before giving in. "I'm a girl. It's my job."

He bit the inside of his cheek. He was fighting a smile. As much as he liked to chastise his best friend for being so reckless and troublesome, they both knew that he could be just as bad when he wanted to be. He just needed some... encouragement. A push.

Aang surveyed the shop before pushing himself off of the counter to stand up straight. He tapped the curve of her nose and pointed at her textbook. "I'll help you study once I clock out."

"Which is?"

"Ten minutes."

"And then, Operation: Zutara is a go?"

His face scrunched up with disbelief. "You already came up with a name? For the couple and... and _this_? Whatever _this_ is?"

" _This_ is an operation."

" _This is an operation_!" He grabbed for his head. "T., we're not the CIA!"

"You're right. We're better."

" _Toph_!"

Toph laughed. He honestly made messing around with him so much fun. "Come on, you're my best friend. If you're not my partner in crime, who else would be able to take your spot? And live?"

The sounds of the tea shop fueled their staring match as they watched each other. After a moment, Aang dropped his hands. He extended one toward her.

"I'll help you study. And then, Operation: Zutara is a go."

She took his hand. "You're the best."

"You're trouble."

Toph winked. At that, Aang released her hand and continued to fight the smiles away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update because i'm just so excited about this revamp! once again, this revamp is exactly how the story was supposed to go from the beginning. please enjoy! and feel free to give any feedback or comparisons to the old version!

* * *

Operation: Zutara — Chapter One

_**.** _

"Houston, we have a problem."

― James Lovell

_**.** _

Being friends with Toph was taxing, both physically and mentally. Not only was she demanding, but she was also extremely manipulative whenever she deemed it necessary. Neither of these qualities ever really worked in the favor of the other party involved. Despite the fact that this "other party" was almost always Aang, he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. She was his best friend, after all, and as her best friend, he was the only one who really knew how to handle her. Besides, if he didn't put up with her, he was sure that things would end up being much more dangerous for the poor soul brave enough to take his place. The guilt would ravage him.

This was no excuse for him to sneak into a five-star restaurant and hide behind a row of bushes, clad in all black with a hat that had fake leaves sprouting from it, however. He still did it, but that didn't mean that it was excusable. As such, he asked no questions when Toph presented the leafy hat to him with a mischievous grin. He didn't want to know how she managed to get ahold of it, especially when he was pretty sure that those things only existed within the movie and cartoon universe. All he knew was that he was there to spy on—

Ahem. Excuse him.

All Aang knew was that he was at the restaurant to _monitor_ Zuko and Katara's date. It was called The Northern Lights, a seafood restaurant that opened up about two years ago. It was as pricey as its rooftop view was beautiful—definite first date material, according to Toph. Even Aang could admit that Zuko had done pretty well by bringing Katara here. After about a year, that is. Still, it was the sentiment behind it all that mattered. Right?

_Ksh-rrgh!_

"Cupid to Twinkletoes. I repeat: Cupid to Twinkletoes. Do you copy? Over."

Aang met Toph's eyes on the opposite side of the roof, perfectly shrouded within her own cocoon of shrubbery. This whole operation debacle was ridiculous, but he had to admit that she looked pretty adorable. He would have taken a picture if that wouldn't put their mission at risk. Iroh's legendary gossip circle would enjoy that. Hell, they might even invite him to join.

He shook that off. He couldn't distribute funny and adorable pictures of his best friend for an invitation to an exclusive gossip session. Even if they did provide tasty tea.

Aang pressed the talk button on his walkie-talkie. "Copy. When do you think they'll get here? We've been waiting for a while. Over."

"It's only been fifteen minutes. Try to relax. Over."

He looked away to surveil the restaurant. It really was perfect. Gentle breeze, beautiful view, soft piano playing in the background, and a friendly staff. The ambiance was romantic as hell. So why did he feel so antsy?

"Sorry, T.," he began as he focused on the hostess. He carefully looked her up and down before shaking his head. He looked away. "I just can't shake the feeling that something is gonna go wrong. Like something's... _up_."

There was no response.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to say 'over'. Over."

Toph remained silent.

Aang finally looked to her, only to find her looking right back at him. A sneaking suspicion told him that she had been looking at him like that the whole time. He didn't like that. The woman was small, but she was able. He shuddered. "T., what's wrong—"

" _Ugh_ ," she scoffed into her walkie. She rolled her eyes and palmed her face with a desperate sigh. "Every time you say that you've got a feeling, something bad happens. Every time. This is our first official mission. Bad things _cannot_ happen. Not this time. Please say something else. Find another feeling, Twinkles."

Aang almost snorted at the dramatics, but she was right. He was pretty good with vibes. So he searched for something to say before releasing a heavy sigh. With a sheepish shrug, he offered her leafy hat a consoling smile. "Sorry, T., I try my best not to lie. You know that. This is the only feeling I've got today."

"...Damn."

"At least the music's pretty. Don't you think?"

"Shut up, Twinkletoes. Now I'm nervous."

A chuckle escaped him before he could catch it. He wanted to tell her that she deserved all the bad vibes for butting into private affairs, but he couldn't do that to her. She was nosy and far too headstrong for her own good, but she was still his best friend. Plus, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't seriously looking to see this operation to the end. He was pretty curious about how everything would turn out.

"C'mon, T.," he began. He didn't want her to be so discouraged that she called everything off. They just got started. "How'd you do on that test?"

Toph gave a short whine. After a moment, the shield that her ring and middle fingers created before her eyes spread open so that she could peak at him. "I passed. Over."

Aang's eyes lit up. "You passed? Over."

She hesitated a bit before sliding her hand off of her face. A small smile touched her lips. "Well, a pass, as defined by the Oxford dictionary is the successful completion of an examination or course. So yes. I passed the test."

Aang laughed. Hearing her quote dictionaries when she could barely study for tests by herself had always been pretty ironic to him. He had half a mind to blame her parents and all the tutors they hired for her when she was growing up.

"See?" he encouraged as her smile grew. A much better view. "That's something to be happy about."

"In the midst of inevitable disappointment, you mean?"

"Hey, I'm trying here."

"I guess Katara's abandonment wasn't too bad," she mused contemplatively. "She made me a special breakfast the morning of the test and hung apology balloons all over our apartment."

Aang smiled. "Aw, see? Katara means well, and she would never disappoint you on purpose. You're like her baby sister. Her violent, sarcastic, sharp-tongued, nosy—"

"Twinkles!" she laughed.

"—baby sister," he continued undeterred. He shrugged. "She's just... got feelings. That's an easy judgment clouder in my book. I'm sure she's embarrassed by just how much her attention span drops whenever he shows up."

The ' _he_ ' in question didn't need any clarification.

Toph relented with a short hum. "Thanks. For helping me study, I mean. I got a 96."

"Ooh, did the ever elusive Beifong heiress just express gratitude?"

"Katara promised to get this Beifong heiress a 100 next time."

"You ungrateful brat."

"As Sokka always says: life is a boomerang. You get what you give."

Aang's stomach squirmed with discomfort. There that funny feeling went again. He ignored it to glare at her as she grinned from ear to ear. He simply took his binoculars to continue surveilling the roof more closely, ignoring her snickers. His brows jumped. "I've got eyes on Zutara. I repeat: I've got eyes on Zutara. Over."

Toph took her own pair of binoculars to watch as the hostess led Zuko and Katara to their table. Impossible as it seemed, her grin widened. "No wonder Zuko can't help turning into a cherry whenever he's with her. Katara looks hot. Over."

Aang nodded, smiling as the couple sat. "Copy that, Cupid. They look fine. We should— Oh.”

"We should what? Twinkles?"

"Uh-oh."

"Why _uh-oh_? What's _uh-oh_?"

"I was gonna say that we should leave since they look fine, but—"

"But? But what?"

"I just got that funky feeling for the third time."

"Third time?! No, this is only the second!"

"I got a weird feeling when you mentioned Sokka."

"Why didn't you mention that?!"

"I didn't wanna worry you!"

" _Fuck_!"

"I'm sorry, T. I just can't shake this feeling. I know you don't wanna hear this, but something is going to—"

"Shut up!" she screeched into her walkie. She released an exasperated groan. "Just shut! Up! I try to do this _one_ charitable work for the collective good of humanity, and here you come with your little inklings! I hate you!"

"Ah-ah-ah. To hate is to kill a brother, remember?"

"You are _not_ my brother!"

Aang held the walkie away from his ear and rolled his eyes up to the sky. There she went.

" _You_ ," she continued to screech into her walkie as quietly as she could without drawing any attention. "Are a _mission ruiner_! Every single time you say that you have a bad feeling, something bad happens! I thought we went over this! I told you to keep your stupid inklings to yourself!"

"Actually," he responded probably a bit too conversationally. He brought the walkie back to his ear. "You never said to keep my inklings to myself. All you said was to say something else and that I was making you nervous. You honestly left everything pretty open-ended—"

_"Aang!"_

Aang held the walkie away from his ear. The flow of expletives was making him a bit nervous. He chuckled nervously. "C'mon, T. You're gonna get us caught—"

_"I am pummeling your psychic ass once we get out of here—!"_

"W—Wait!"

"What?!"

"There—There's a guy! He looks familiar! Who is that?"

Toph sputtered angrily before looking toward the direction he was focused on. She fixed the concentration of her binoculars' lenses. She scoffed. "Would you look at that? You're right. He does look familiar."

Aang tilted his head, allowing it to fall to the side to get a better look. "He kinda looks like Sokka."

"That _is_ Sokka." She sounded impressed. "Good work, Twinkles. Tch. Good save, too."

He ignored that. "He looks different, like he's been working out. He looks like his dad."

"Yeah. He looks... hot?"

The two spies looked to each other and shuddered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Sokka's new hotness is what set your suspicion meter off," Toph muttered. She shook her head in disgust. "It's definitely weirding me out."

Aang laughed. "What's he doing here, anyway? Isn't he supposed to be studying abroad or something?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, a young woman approached his table. Sokka immediately stood up to pull her chair out and helped her sit. He was on a date.

"That's not... That isn't Suki." Toph released her grip on her binoculars and let it hang from her neck. She met Aang's eyes with knitted brows laced with concern. She was just as uncomfortable as he was. She frowned. "Should we leave?"

Everything in Aang said yes. He was extremely uncomfortable. They both were. As far as everyone in their circle of friends knew, Suki and Sokka were still together. She even flew out to visit him last week. She just returned yesterday. And if she just returned, what was Sokka doing at this restaurant with... whoever that woman was? On a date?

"N—No," Aang stuttered against his better judgment. When Toph blinked in surprise, he continued. "This isn't about Sokka. This is about Zutara, remember? Besides, my father always says that whatever we need to know will reveal itself to us in due time. That's never been proven wrong."

A moment passed before Toph nodded. She pursed her lips. "Just Zutara."

"Just Zutara."

She nodded again and picked her binoculars up to resume her observations. "Y'know, for someone who tried so hard to resist the idea of this operation, you're pretty into it. You talk pretty and everything."

"I'm only here because I'm the only one who can keep you out of trouble."

"You were born for this, Twinkles. Don't fight the feeling."

"Shut up," he laughed. He looked into his binoculars just in time to see Sokka and Zuko approaching each other. "Look, they're reuniting. Isn't that cute, T.?"

Sokka delivered a swift punch to Zuko's jaw before shoving him to the ground. The entire restaurant gasped, including Toph and Aang. Zuko scrambled to stand back up, just to push the other man into a waiter carrying a tray of drinks. All three men slipped onto the wet floor as Sokka and Zuko threw punches and tugged at each other's clothing. To add to the ensuing chaos, the hostess approached them in an attempt to control the ruckus, only to slip and fall with a helpless yelp as the two men continued to fight.

Toph and Aang looked to each other with open mouths. An almost pregnant paused filled the air before they simultaneously raised their respective binoculars to their eyes, and resumed watching their friends.

"Uh, Cupid?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I know those two always butt heads when they were younger, but the brotherly love was always present. Right?"

"Right. But uhm." Toph gulped. "This reunion clearly isn’t as heartwarming as you expected it to be.”

"I know," Aang sighed wearily.

"And Katara doesn’t look very happy."

"I _know_ , T."

Aang wriggled with discomfort when Katara stood to approach Sokka's date. She slammed her palms onto the table and leaned into other woman's face with steely eyes. She really did not look too happy. Not at all. Good food had gone to waste because it had fallen to the ground as a result of the scuffle, a table had flipped somehow, and so many people had inadvertently gotten involved. This didn't even get a chance to become funny.

He shook his head. "I told you I felt weird."

"Yeah, but why is _this_ weird?" Toph speculated. "Why is _this_ bad for Operation: Zutara?"

When another waitress fell in the midst of the two men's tussle, Sokka's date stood up to properly converse with Katara. Katara immediately took one step toward her and crossed her arms to talk. This was putting the entire operation in jeopardy. This was ruining everything.

No.

 _Sokka_ was ruining everything.

He was ruining Operation: Zutara.

"Sokka," Toph determined with a whisper. "Sokka's the inkling you had. How are we gonna successfully play Cupid if an overbearing brother and his... whoever _that_ is, insist on standing in the way?"

Toph and Aang tore their eyes away from the messy scene to regard each other. Shouts, screams and crashes continued to fill the air. He raised the walkie-talkie to his mouth and spoke the words that would ring true for the remainder of their operation.

"Houston, we have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a late update! it’s funny how even in the middle of a quarantined pandemic, life still manages to find a way to distract you. please enjoy! and once again, this revamp is exactly how the story was supposed to go from the beginning. feel free to give any feedback or comparisons to the old version!

* * *

Operation: Zutara — Chapter Two

_**.** _

"A society that gets rid of all its troublemakers goes downhill."

― Robert A. Heinlein

_**.** _

Older brothers had certain responsibilities when it came to their younger siblings, responsibilities that only they could carry. This was why they were born first: to lead the way. They were... special. As such, a unique protection instinct that was positioned right beside the well-known survival instinct was imbedded deep within their brain stems. It was called the Sneaky-Tormentor-Utilizing-Pressure-In-Danger instinct, or simply, S.T.U.P.I.D. It was pure science. A natural and inherent tendency, like in the animal kingdom. Because of this, Sokka qualified as the prime example of the perfect older brother. By scientific standards, of course.

Sokka had borderline genius intellect. Not only was he an expert strategist who led both his high school and college field hockey teams to victory with just his brain work, but he also caught onto the rules of haiku when he was only seven. Toph still struggled with that, despite being taught by the best tutors money could buy. So it came as no surprise to her just how quickly he caught on to Zuko and Katara's almost-relationship after being back in town for just a few hours. The two operatives of Operation: Zutara had officially completed only one mission, but the operation itself was already on the verge of a devastating collapse. Anyone with a brain could guess where this was headed.

Sokka was fulfilling his older brother duties with stunning precision—and he had to be neutralized.

By any means necessary.

Toph closed her Operation: Zutara notebook and looked to Aang. "That's all the intel I've managed to gather since the fiasco at The Northern Lights. Any questions, comrade?"

"No questions, chief," Aang declared. "Just one concern."

"Which is?"

Garbled squeals of discomfort filled the air as Tom-Tom squirmed in his arms. It harmonized perfectly with the tsungi horn that flowed from the speakers to fill the tea shop, along with the hushed murmurs and conversations of its patrons. The toddler craned his neck to look up at the older man with wide eyes before he pushed himself to stand on his lap with a grunt. Once he was up and balanced, he began to tug at Aang's ears with a bright giggle that made the people near them smile.

Aang paid no mind to this. He simply held Tom-Tom up and regarded Toph with an arched brow. "I don't think we should be talking like this with Tom-Tom around. He might turn out more militant than his parents would like."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Relax, this kid's hardcore. Just last week we played hide-and-seek, and he successfully hid in the kitchen cabinet for four hours before I found him."

"Toph, you didn't!"

"You're right. I didn't."

A wicked cackle escaped her as he glared at her. She really couldn't help it. He made it way too easy. She reached over to pat Tom-Tom's diaper, gently checking if he needed to be changed. He immediately released his hold on Aang's ears and turned to look at her, reaching for her with tiny hands that repeatedly spread open and clamped shut.

"Off, peas!"

Toph took him into her arms and made him stand on her lap. She met his eyes, only for him to stare right back at her expectantly. "You're already saying 'please'? You must have brilliant tutors. Expensive ones. Say, do you know an annoying old man by the name of Yu?"

He watched her curiously, his head falling to the side as a tiny burp escaped him.

Toph couldn't suppress the smile that grew into her face as she watched him. "Forget that old fart. You can handle all this operation talk. Right, kid?"

Tom-Tom grabbed her cheeks with spitty babble resembling a response. As she wiped the drool from his mouth and chin with a stray napkin, he covered her eye with his hand.

A sharp surge of discomfort spiked through Toph's entire body. She quickly pulled his hand away to give his thumb a playful bite. She snorted when he squealed. "That's not how we play peekaboo."

Tom-Tom released a squeal of a giggle when she tickled him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her close, allowing all of his drool to spill onto her shoulder. Surprisingly, she didn't care too much. This was a friendly baby who loved to hug her frequently. So she simply hugged him back.

"And," Aang spoke, drawing Toph's attention. Both of his brows were arched this time. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be babysitting the younger brother of the girl who broke Zuko's heart when he was sixteen."

It took all of Toph's restraint to keep herself from releasing the most long-winded snort. She loved Zuko. Honest, she did. She even looked at him as a brother. In fact, she loved him so much that she was doing her very best to save his nonexistent love life. But as a Beifong, she knew firsthand that all the love in the world would never be enough to interfere with the flow of money. Sure she was an heiress, but just because she intended to inherit an insane amount of money didn't mean that she had the right to be lazy. She never allowed the fact that she already had money deter her from snatching every possible and realistic opportunity to make more.

Besides, Tom-Tom was... different.

The kid was born into a wealthy family, just like her. His parents never stayed in the house with him for too long, just like her. He hung out with nannies and tutors all day, just like she did. His older sister couldn't even stick around because she was being groomed to take over the family business, so the kid was alone. She knew how that felt. And she liked him.

Plus he gave really good hugs. Squishy ones that always smelled like sweet milk.

"There's a difference between babysitting Mai's _brother_ and babysitting the _son_ of Mai's parents."

"Jesus, Toph."

"And this is a difference that has nothing to do with Mai or Zuko."

"How much are they paying you?"

Toph croaked, just as Tom-Tom had taken to waving at the patrons behind her. His jovial 'hi!'s and 't'ank you!'s drew light laughter. She imagined a wide and gummy smile spreading across his round and cherubic face. As such, she raised her chin with pride.

"Enough for me to do this without feeling guilty."

A laugh spilled from Aang's lips. "Fine. Let's just focus."

"Agreed. Just— _ugh_ —hold on," she said before rolling her eyes. She pulled Tom-Tom away from his little audience, forcing him to meet her eyes once again. She poked his nose. "What did I tell you about engaging with strangers?"

He responded with gibberish.

"Exactly. Strangers are a danger. Stranger danger, Tom-Tom. We don't engage."

Tom-Tom stared at her finger, right before taking it into his mouth.

Aang stood and walked over to the duo with a light chuckle. He squatted to rummage through her bag. After a moment, he pulled out a teething toy and a baby bottle. He shook the bottle and tested the temperature on his wrist before presenting both options to Tom-Tom. "You're either hungry or your gums itch. Go ahead and pick one."

Tom-Tom immediately grabbed the bottle. He rearranged himself to sit flat onto his diapered butt on Toph's lap to feed himself, raising a hand to tug at her ear with his free hand.

Toph paid no mind to that. All that meant was he would soon fall asleep. She hugged him close with a hand on his round belly. "Thanks, Papa Aang."

"You're welcome, special agent: rich kid poacher."

Her mouth fell open in feigned offense, although a laugh did escape her. "Back to the task at hand: how do you suppose we handle this Sokka issue?"

Aang sighed with a shake of his head. He shrugged. "I dunno. All I do know is, Sokka's interference isn't something to be taken lightly. This isn't just us and Zutara anymore. Katara's older brother is now Zuko's worst enemy. He officially part of the equation now."

Toph shifted uncomfortably in her seat. For someone who had been so against this whole thing in the beginning, he really was good at this stuff. He was also right. Sokka inadvertently setting himself up as a part of the equation meant that they now needed a third plan of action. And they needed to move fast.

"But how?" she asked herself.

Aang opened his mouth to speak, right before he croaked. His face blanched. "Oh no."

Toph looked to the ceiling in despair. "Please don't say it. I am begging you."

"I'm sorry, T., but I just got the funkiest feeling—"

"I said _don't_ say it!"

"I just got another one, Toph!"

"Two?! Back to back?!"

The little bell that hung from the shop's front door jingled. They looked to the entrance, only to find Sokka stepping into the tea shop as a young woman followed close behind.

"Sokka?!"

"Koko?!"

Kill Bill sirens sounded off.

Aang grabbed for his head with a feeble whimper. "Whatthehellwhatthehellwhattheh—"

Toph snatched the teething toy from him and grabbed the Operation: Zutara notebook, stuffing both into her bag. She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Sorry, but we can't afford to be distracted by your crazy ex. The enemy just walked into our headquarters! Focus, Twinkletoes!"

"Focus?! That crazy ex is supposed to be on the other side of the country!"

"Um, hello?! So is he!"

"Do you think she noticed me?!"

"Sorry, but your bald and reflective dome isn't exactly the most inconspicuous!"

Aang hid his face into his hands. "Maybe this is like wildlife in the animal kingdom. Maybe if we remain completely still, our predators won't notice us."

"Once again, you are bald _and_ reflective."

Toph looked away from him, her heartbeat quickening as Sokka approached. That, paired with her currently sweaty palms used to be the telltale symptoms of that embarrassing crush she had on him when she was twelve. She honestly couldn't believe she used to like a man living with the S.T.U.P.I.D. instinct. If he wasn't the enemy, she would have pitied him. All a faster heartbeat and sweaty palms meant now was that she was itching to punch him in the face.

Sokka saluted her with a bright smile. It fell once he noticed Aang crouching beside her, hunched over with his hands over his face. "I... I'm interrupting something, aren't I? I'm always interrupting something when it comes to you two."

Aang shifted on his haunches, craning his neck and carefully peaking through his fingers to regard their new guest. He glanced behind Sokka and removed his hands from his face. His brows knitted. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Koko!" Aang grabbed the hem of the other man's jacket and tugged, forcing Sokka to crouch beside him. "She's somewhere in here. We watched her follow you in."

Sokka winced with a low hiss. "Sorry, buddy. I didn't know she was following me. I didn't think anyone was."

Aang pursed his lips before releasing a sharp sigh. He shook his head. "It's fine. It's not your fault. She's pretty stealthy. _Crafty_."

Toph snorted. She couldn't deny that one. The woman would have made the perfect operative for their missions if that name didn't fit her so well.

Tom-Tom popped the empty bottle out of his mouth and held it up. "T'ank you!"

A light chuckle escaped Toph. She took the bottle from him and set it onto the table. She turned him around, allowing him to hug her close and rest his cheek onto her shoulder as she burped him. "You're welcome. Now burp."

Sokka smiled. "Katara's clearly rubbed off on someone."

"Careful, Snoozles."

Sokka's smile stretched as he laughed. "What I meant to say is: cute kid. Whose is he?"

"Mai's parents," the two operatives declared.

Sokka's body trembled with a shiver. He grimaced. "I hate it when you two do that."

An uncomfortable silence passed between the trio as Toph continued to pat Tom-Tom's back. Toph Beifong hated to be confused. She didn't like being thrown for a loop. She didn't like to have tricks played on her. She especially didn't like to be fooled or bamboozled. But this Sokka situation... everything about it was doing all three. And the young heiress was the only one allowed to throw loops, play tricks, and fool or bamboozle others.

She glanced at Aang before clearing her throat. "Koko's supposed to be on the other side of the world. So are you. What's up with that?"

Aang barely suppressed the laugh.

"I don't know about Koko," Sokka began with a shrug. "But I'm on a sabbatical."

"Is this sabbatical why you were out with that girl last week?"

Tom-Tom released a healthy belch just as Sokka's mouth fell open. He yawned after this, right before relaxing into Toph's hold as his eyes fluttered shut. "S'eepy."

Aang took the bottle from the table and placed the cap over it. He sighed forlornly. "I wish I was a baby. I'm sleepy, too. Sokka, you've clearly been working out. Think you could carry me—"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Sokka interrupted. He hesitated and looked away, pointedly avoiding their eyes. "Suki broke up with me."

Toph arched a brow. "That's not what I asked—"

"I'm _sorry_ , Sokka," Aang interrupted. He cast a pointed look her way, one meant to chastise her for her lack of compassion. He placed a comforting arm around Sokka's shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm sure this is a difficult time for you. We're here for you whenever and however you need us."

Toph rolled her eyes. Of course she got stuck with the emotionally mature and intelligent best friend. She sighed. "Aang's right. We're here for you."

Aang beamed.

"So what happened? Did she beat you in too many scrimmages or something?"

Aang stuffed the bottle into her bag with a frustrated, " _Jesus_ , Toph."

Sokka squirmed with clear discomfort. "She... She thinks I'm not over an old ex. Yue."

Silence passed between them once again. That must have been who he was with.

Toph released a slow whistle. "Yup, that'll do it."

"Well?" Aang questioned.

"Well, what?" Sokka returned.

"Was Suki right? About you not being over Yue?"

Sokka hesitated again, pursing his lips as he struggled to speak. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll be back together. We just need a break."

Aang glanced at Toph. "Is that what Suki said?"

Sokka shrugged his arm off. "Ugh, _Aang_!"

Toph huffed. "Yeah, come on, Aang!"

"Alright. Alright." Aang held his hands up with a short laugh. "I'm sorry, geez."

An exasperated sigh slipped past Sokka's lips as he stood to take Aang's previous seat. He braced his elbows onto the table and rested his chin into his palm. "It's just... Katara's upset with me for losing her. Suki, I mean. She liked having Suki as her sister, but... Yue would make a good sister for her. Right?"

Toph's stomach turned.

_Ew._

"Pardon my brain juices," she began. "But if you're so sure that you and Suki are gonna get back together, why would we even consider Yue being a good sister to Katara?"

Aang offered Sokka a sheepish smile. He shrugged. "She's got a point."

Sokka buried his face into his hands with a groan. "I know! _I know_. I guess I'm just confused."

Toph and Aang glanced at each other.

"I'm hashtag-TeamSuki," Toph declared.

Aang nodded. "Same here. Sorry, Sokka."

"Besides," she continued. "Judging from what we saw the other day, I can't really say Katara likes this Yue girl too much."

"The other day?" Sokka asked, his voice muffled.

"At The Northern Lights," Aang clarified. "When you and Zuko fought."

"I..." Sokka peaked at them from between his fingers. "You saw?"

They nodded.

"Katara didn't tell you?"

They shook their heads.

"The two of you were there?"

They nodded.

"...And what exactly were you two doing there, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Spying on Zuko and Katara's date."

"Monitoring Zuko and Katara's date."

Sokka's hands slowly slid off of his face. He rested his palms onto the table. He seemed to be putting two and two together. "Why?"

"We're playing Cupid," the two friends declared.

Sokka blinked. Suddenly, his eyes brightened with determination as he fumed. He balled his hands up into fists. "They are not getting together."

Ah, the ever elusive S.T.U.P.I.D. instinct had officially been activated.

Toph smiled. "Do you know how long Zuko and Katara have been skirting around their feelings?"

"I don't know and I don't care, you little brat—"

"Y'know," Aang began conversationally. He rearranged himself to sit flat on the ground with his legs crossed. He tapped his chin. "Katara wasn't too happy with your performance. Neither were we."

Sokka gave him a look. "I'm just protecting my baby sister."

"When has Katara ever needed your protection?"

"From Princess Glitter-Butt, no less?" Toph continued with an air of disdain.

Aang laughed. "I think she's safe, Sokka. You should just let it happen."

Sokka watched them carefully. Clearly, he thought differently. He crossed his arms and reclined into his chair with knitted brows that affirmed the wheels churning in his head. "Word on the street is, he's taking her out again sometime this week."

The two operatives looked to each other and back to Sokka.

"Who's your source?" Toph asked.

Sokka raised his chin with a smirk. "Iroh's gossip circle."

As Toph gasped and held Tom-Tom closer, Aang sat up. He looked about ready to stand on his feet. Sokka, however, continued to smirk.

Iroh's gossip circle was its own secret society. No one knew of its origin or its headquarters. Its true name couldn't even be spoken in regular conversation due to its sacred nature. Only the elite of the elites gained membership, and only the worthy of worthies were even considered. According to folklore, no matter how elite and worthy one was, it still took years for even one name to reach the ear of the highest ranking member: the Grand Lotus. And even if this name did reach the Grand Lotus's ear... it better be on a good day.

"How'd you make it in?!" Aang demanded. "It's so exclusive Toph's great-grandpa didn't even make it in!"

Toph agreed with a nod. "They took his big check and threatened to hit him with a lawsuit if he ever tried to contact them again!"

"And you— _you_ just got back!"

Sokka's smirk fell. Slowly, but surely. He hesitated as he squirmed with discomfort. "I don't wanna talk about it. I feel... dirty. Anyway, Zuko's taking her to that new place, The Palace. You can only get in as a couple. I heard someone came by themselves one year and that messed it up for all the singles."

Aang snickered. "I heard that this 'someone' brought a bear. They only reserved for one because there was only one human. Him."

"Really? Huh. I heard it was a sloth."

Toph sneered as Aang continued to laugh. She pointed a finger at Sokka. "You're only telling us this so you can brag about getting into Iroh's circle. Twinkles, quick! Make him feel guilty about bragging!"

Aang took a moment to think. His eyes brightened and he snapped his fingers. "Now Sokka, it's not good to brag. After all, he who boasts about his accomplishments will heap ridicule. That's a Filipino proverb."

Sokka threw his head back with a cackle. "That won't work on me! Not today! It's not everyday I get to brag about something like this."

"Yeah, well," Aang sighed with a shrug. "At least we've still got our souls."

He paused.

"At least _I've_ still got my soul."

Toph shoved at his head with a short laugh.

Sokka wiped a happy tear from the corner of his eye. "Anyway, since you guys can't go, I guess you'll have to work this monitoring business out another way."

"Nonsense." Toph nodded. "I'll be there."

He snorted. "Really? Who's your date? Aang?"

"Yes, Aang. He's my boyfriend."

An audible record scratched.

Aang looked to her. "I am?"

Sokka glanced back and forth at them both. "He is?"

" _Yes_. He is." Toph spoke with a definitive tone of finality. "Right, dear?"

Aang released a heavy sigh, but he resigned himself to shuffling closer to her. He rested his head onto her thigh and hugged her denim clad leg close. "Yup, my girlfriend. I sure do love my _girlfriend_. Toph. My girlfriend. My... honey? _Honey_. Toph, my honey—"

"Shut up, darling."

"Anything for you, my beloved."

"In fact," Toph continued as she ignored the concerned look Sokka gave Aang. "My boyfriend and I will be going on a double date with Princess Glitter-Butt and Sugar Queen."

Aang looked up at her. "We will?"

He paused.

" _Babe_?"

Toph refused to meet his eyes. "Oh, my— Yes, Squishy Butt!"

Aang pouted and looked to the ground. He hugged her leg closer. "I'm not too sure about that nickname, Precious."

She resisted the urge to laugh. "Aang and I will be there. I guess we'll be seeing you there, big brother of the year?"

Sokka rolled his eyes but a short laugh did escape him. "Yes, you will be seeing me there. I'm taking... I'm taking Yue."

"Damn," Toph swore. She glanced at Tom-Tom before rearranging him to rest onto her bosom. She winced. "I know I said that I'm on Suki's side, but this Yue must be pretty amazing if you're so intent on looking and acting like a fool on her behalf."

"Yeah, you're giving us men a bad name," Aang declared. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek along the denim lining that traced Toph's knee. "I would never do that to Toph. In fact, we've already begun discussing baby names. Right, Princess? So far we've got Tophaang, Aanglica, and Tophimanious!"

Toph's laughter finally escaped, drawing an impish giggle from Aang. Sokka, however, remained silent as he looked away. Toph and Aang immediately stifled their laughter, gulping it down as they looked to each other with concern for their friend.

"Sokka," Aang called out. "I'm sorry, buddy. I was just kidding. I took it too far."

Sokka shrugged, though he didn't meet their eyes. He crossed his arms. "It's fine. We'll be fine. Me and Suki, I mean."

Toph swallowed. Oh, hell. Mushy moments like this were not her forte. She tapped Aang's knee with her shoe. "Twinkles, why don't you tell him something hopeful?"

"Of course." Aang took a moment to think before clearing his throat. "Getting over a painful experience is much like crossing monkey bars. You have to let go at some point in order to move forward."

Sokka hesitated. "So you're saying that I have to let go of Suki?"

"He's saying that you have to sort through this confusion and release the pain that comes with it," Toph interjected. "Especially since you kinda brought it all upon yourself."

Aang nodded. "You can't keep them both, Sokka. It's selfish. Suki and Yue are people, not your own personal game of ping pong."

Sokka glanced at them. He sat up. "Where's that proverb from?"

"C.S. Lewis," the two friends declared together.

Toph held a hand up before her best friend could say anything. "You had sentimental parents. I had expensive tutors."

Aang laughed and looked to Sokka. "It'll get easier, Sokka, no matter which direction fate decides to lead you to. Just know that life will make sure you're properly prepared for the next journey."

Sokka gave a slow and deliberate nod. Then he sighed. "Thanks guys. Sorry for dumping all this on you."

"Don't do that, Sokka," Aang chastised. "That's what we're here for. Well, that's what _I'm_ here for. I'm surprised Toph was able to—"

" _Aang_."

He laughed. "My bad, Babycakes. You did very well. That's what _we're_ here for, Sokka."

With a shake of his head and a short chuckle, Sokka stood. He pushed his seat under the table. "I've got somewhere to be. I'm guessing the next time the three of us see each other, we'll be enemies."

Toph nodded. Vehemently. This was much more her speed. "Absolutely. This softie moment changes nothing."

"As expected."

Sokka extended a peace-treatied handshake to them both, and made his leave.

A pleasant moment of silence passed between the two friends. The tsungi horn that previously flowed through the tea shop's speakers was now replaced by a sweet love song sung to delicately strummed guitar strings. Hushed conversations and murmurs continued to bounce and reverberate off of the walls as the delicious smell of a mixture of teas permeated the air. Every now and then, a sudden laugh or exclamation was heard, but the shop was much emptier than it had previously been, save for the few regular patrons.

Aang released a weary sigh. "How am I supposed to get out of here without being seen by Koko?"

Toph grabbed a clean cloth from her bag and wiped the sweat from Tom-Tom's face. She brushed the stray hairs from his forehead. "I don't know, Twinkles, but I've got to get this kid back home in an hour. Do what you wish with that information."

"T.," he attempted to berate her. A chuckle escaped him, so he simply shook his head. "I'm being serious here."

"So am I. No kid, no money." As Aang gave a light laugh, she looked through the window. "Besides, the shop is almost empty. So is the parking lot. You're safe for now, Twinkletoes. That means you can get up from the ground now."

Aang hugged her leg closer. "Nah, I kinda like it down here. Did you know that you smell like sweet milk?"

She looked to Tom-Tom with a laugh. Her smile softened when he burrowed his face into her chest.

Aang glanced up at her. "Is it safe to assume that you'll be reserving our table at The Palace?"

"Of course," Toph replied with a grin. She fixed Tom-Tom's shirt with... tenderness? Gross. She ignored that. "I am Miss Beifong."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for such a late update. life's been wild. i thought that quarantine would have given me more time to write, but somehow, life is just as regularly hectic as it always is. except the normal impending feeling of death and doom has become even more acutely impending. please accept my apology in the form of this chapter! also, an amazing soul was gracious enough to provide their artistic talents to add to the magic of this story. AUDIO ARTISTIC has started an audio version of this story on youtube. please offer your best support!

* * *

Operation: Zutara — Chapter Three

**_._ **

"Many hands make light work."

― John Heywood

**_._ **

Operation: Zutara was proving to be much more troublesome than Aang anticipated. As Toph's very best friend, he had firsthand knowledge of what a top-notch team they made. Nobody could ever deny how seamlessly well they worked together. In fact, they worked so well together that a few people actually accused them of sharing a brain. This was a vital characteristic of their friendship, one which had been formed and properly instated the moment they grew close enough to step into the next level of their friendship. As of late, however, they had both been forced to draw the same conclusion:

They could not do this alone.

This wasn't because they were lazy or incompetent. They were neither. Once again, they made a solid team. The responsibility for this switch up fell directly int the hands of the sudden change in dynamics. Simply put: the operation was already difficult enough without Sokka's involvement. No amount of teamwork or personal initiative from both operatives could make up for the fact that the man was now considered a legitimate liability.

A two-person team would no longer suffice.

Which was exactly why the two operatives had gone to The Godmothers.

Toph and Aang sat on the padded floor of a dimly lit room with their legs folded neatly underneath their bottoms. Their hands were folded onto their laps, and their backs were perfect erect. The Beifong heiress stressed the importance of a proper posture whenever one met with people of influence. As they sat, the smell of freshly brewed tea, along with something sweet gently caressed their nostrils as the sound of soft flutes flowed through the speakers. Other than this, the room was absolutely quiet and devoid of any conversations. There was not even humming. Anyone else would have assumed that this was all done in order to create a soothing atmosphere, one that was easy to talk and think in.

But Aang knew better. So did Toph.

He never imagined the operation getting serious enough to involve The Godmothers—not even in his wildest dreams, and he had plenty. But they had a problem and The Godmothers existed to handle those. This was the service they offered to anyone brave enough to approach them and interesting enough to rouse their curiosity. They took care of situations and enforced the boundaries that come with any change they enacted. With a combined zeal for duty and a refusal for anything less than perfection, there was virtually nothing they could do outside of success. If they chose to accept Toph and Aang's request for help, The Godmothers would be anything but their little minions.

"Godmothers," Toph began with a bowed head. Her voice was soft and her tone was even. She was the picture of respect, an image that would have made her parents very proud. "My partner and I thank you for accepting our request to meet on such short notice. We understand how busy you are. As such, we consider it a great honor to have you invite us into your place of business and grace us with your presence. We are grateful."

Aang immediately bowed his head.

Across from them sat Suki and Azula. Their legs were tucked underneath their bodies just as neatly, but somehow their backs managed to be even straighter. Aang simply assumed it to be a formal people thing. They watched the two operatives carefully, silently analyzing them and the tops of their heads. A moment passed before The Godmothers cast each other an affirming glance and looked to their prospective clients.

"You may meet our eyes," Azula declared. The moment the operatives looked up, she gave a short nod. "Present your case."

"We're trying to hook Zuko and Katara up," Aang blurted.

Toph gasped and punched his arm.

Aang barely stifled his painful groan. It took everything in him to keep himself from reaching up to grab that painful spot. He took a soothing breath instead as his cheeks flared with a potent brand of embarrassment that he hoped the dim lighting toned down. Despite having an heiress as a best friend, he still wasn't too good with presenting certain levels of propriety. Not yet, anyway. He was still learning, and Toph was surprisingly pretty patient with him.

"My— My apologies, most honored Godmothers," he began nervously. He glanced at Toph and found comfort in her reassuring look. It immediately made the heat on his face cool down and fade away. He cleared his throat and returned his attention to the two women sitting before him, bowing his head and hesitantly peeking up at them as he did so. "Please excuse my slip of the tongue. I did not mean to express such disrespect in your presence."

Suki seemed to be fighting a smile that quickly won the battle. It was soft and warm. She nodded. "We accept your apology. Your slate has been wiped clean. You may present your case."

"Thank you," Aang said. He sat up straight, beaming with a smile he didn't bother to conceal. "My partner and I come before you to ask for the help that only you are able to provide. We hope to stoke the flames of the romance which blazes between Zuko and Katara."

"Zuko and Katara?" Azula asked. She arched a delicately plucked brow. "My partner and I have heard countless stories and testimonies of your combined prowess."

"Some might say that in a few years," Suki interjected. "This prowess of yours just might rival ours."

Azula narrowed her eyes. "Might."

"As such," Suki continued. "I, personally, would assume that something as juvenile as playing Cupid would be quick and easy work for the two of you. I'm sure my partner would assume the same."

"I do assume the same," Azula confirmed.

Suki nodded. "As do I."

"You see," Azula began almost conversationally. She reached up to twirl a stray lock of hair around her finger, just in time for the sound of flutes to fade away and make way for ominous sounds. The temperature in the room immediately dropped. "In the... _industry_ that my partner and I toil in, we've worked very hard to establish ourselves as a top commodity. Because of this, we are normally sought out as the absolute last resort. So I suppose my question to you would be: exactly what is causing such a hindrance to your normally impressive success rate that you felt it necessary to seek _us_ out?"

"Sokka," the two operatives declared.

The two pairs watched each other in silence as the chimes continued.

"...Sokka?" The Godmothers questioned.

Another spell of silence passed between them.

Azula opened her mouth to speak. She shut it. With a huff, she opened it again. " _Sokka_. I am... confused. You. Rich dictionary girl. Define the word in question."

"Confusion is defined as the lack of understanding," Toph recited. "Uncertainty."

A lone whistle slipped past Suki's puckered lips. She untucked her legs to sit comfortably onto the padded floor, reclining onto her hands as she did so. "Here we go."

Azula's nostrils flared with anger. Her brows knitted with an aggression that made the hairs on Aang's arms shoot up. She released another huff. "Lack of understanding? Uncertainty? I never lack understanding, and I certainly have never possessed uncertainty a day of my life! I do not take kindly to this— to this—"

"Confusion," Suki supplied.

"Explain yourselves!" Azula demanded.

Suki sucked her teeth. She reached over to grab her partner's shoulder to console her. "It's fine, 'Zula. I'm confused, too."

"But I'm not supposed to be confused," Azula snapped. She looked to Suki with knitted brows and a pout that was barely discernible. "I'm— I'm _me_. Azula. I don't get... _confused_!"

Suki retracted her hand with a heavy sigh, though a short and amused chuckle did escape her. She looked to Toph and Aang. "Please understand that this doesn't happen often. The confusion, I mean. We'll need some details and a bit more clarification if we are to move forward."

"In other words," Azula spoke through clenched teeth. She looked to Aang with narrowed eyes that sent jolts of discomfort down his spine. "How could that buffoon possibly pose a threat to the two of _you_? I was under the impression that you were an exceptional team. What changed?"

Toph's jaw twitched. It was clear that she took offense to what was said. Rather than snapping back, she straightened her back and squared her shoulders. Just like a formally trained heiress would do in the midst of discomfort. It made Aang smile with pride.

"Nothing's changed," Toph began. "We've just... gained awareness. Surprisingly enough, Sokka isn't as buffoonish as one would assume."

Suki snorted.

Aang pursed his lips to keep the laughter at bay. "You see, Sokka possesses the Sneaky-Tormentor-Utilizing-Pressure-In-Danger instinct. According to the intel my partner has collected, this is a unique protection instinct imbedded deep within the brain stems of older brothers. As such, Sokka qualifies as a prime example of the perfect older brother. She even took notes!"

Toph immediately reached into her bag. She pulled her Operation: Zutara notebook out and placed it into Azula's waiting hand. "My notes detail his borderline genius intellect, along with the science that upholds the verity of the S.T.U.P.I.D. instinct. I'm sure you'll find the articles I placed in the back helpful. I've also analyzed and broken down the correlation between this instinct and Sokka's intellect, along with the potentially devastating collapse both present to our operation."

Azula, who had been flipping through the notebook the entire time, glanced at her for a moment. "Operation? I'm assuming you have a name for it."

"Operation: Zutara," the two operatives declared.

Azula passed the notebook to Suki with a shiver. "God, I hate it when you two do that."

An easy laugh escaped Suki. It was loud enough to fill the room and warm enough to relax Aang's antsy nerves. She gave handed the notebook back to Toph and stood with eyes that sparkled with mirth. "That's enough serious talk. You've successfully piqued our interest. Relax your legs and curve your backs, if you'd like. I'll go get the cookies."

As Suki disappeared to the back, everybody else relaxed into their most comfortable sitting position.

Aang beamed with a bright smile. He was already happy enough to be done with this propriety business, and now cookies were involved? He looked to Toph as his smile continued to stretch. "Don't you love the smell of cookies? I knew I smelled cookies. Didn't I tell you I smelled cookies, T.? I totally told you I smelled cookies."

Toph smiled with a nod. "You totally smelled the cookies."

That confirmation made him sit up with excitement, just as Suki returned with a steaming bowl filled with freshly baked sugar cookies. He licked his lips as she placed it onto a mat in front of them. He clapped his hands. "I love sugar cookies. Don't you love sugar cookies, T.? I'm pretty sure you love sugar cookies. Aren't you so happy, T.? I'm so happy."

Toph cackled as Azula rolled her eyes.

Suki reclaimed her seat beside her partner, but not before placing a bottle of hand sanitizer beside the steaming bowl. Aang immediately grabbed it.

"Before we're able to officially partner up with you," Suki began. "You must pass a test."

"Which is?" Toph questioned.

"Compatibility," Azula answered. "If we are to work together on this operation of yours to the very end, we must... mesh. I'm sure you understand."

"Absolutely," Aang answered. He grabbed a cookie and blew on it. A slight frown touched his lips with the smoke returned. Why was this incrediby fresh-out-of-the-oven cookie taking so long to cool down? "I can barely stomach Toph sometimes—"

" _Aang_."

The corners of his lips quirked up and into an impish smile. He gave the cookie another blow. "What I meant to say is: we both completely understand the necessity of unity and a state of oneness in order to ensure the success of this operation. How was that?"

Azula's brow jumped. "Impressive."

"Oh!" Suki clapped with a bright smile. "Very good, Aang!"

"I'll take the credit for that," Toph bragged. A smug smile spread across her face. "Although I must admit that he is very easy to train."

Aang took a bite out of his cookie. As it melted into his mouth, a sigh of contentment flowed out of him. His entire body visibly relaxed before he grabbed the bowl of cookies to place it somewhere safe: his lap.

"Woof-woof," he breathed.

Toph shook her head, but his antics did made her smile. She took her phone out and did a bit of scrolling before handing it to Azula. "That compatibility test can happen as soon as tomorrow night. That's a flyer for the harvest fest the middle school is presenting. Zutara's going."

"How are you so sure?" Azula asked.

"That's a screenshot from her story," Toph replied.

Azula paused. She looked at Suki. After a moment, she looked back to Toph with a mischievous smile. "You're good."

Aang couldn't deny that one. Not even with those distractingly delicious sugar cookies sitting right underneath his nose. He grabbed another cookie and hugged the bowl close. "The only real problem we'll face that night, along with any other time we're on a mission, is Sokka's opposition. He told us himself that the next time we meet, we would be enemies. He pretty much promised it. So if we saw that story, I'm pretty sure he's already plotting out his own plan of action."

Toph shifted uncomfortably. She looked to Suki with blatant discomfort. "Since I'm sure the four of us will be working closely together, and baldy over here is otherwise preoccupied—"

"This is a choice!" he snapped with stuffed mouth.

"I've got something to tell you," Toph continued, undeterred. "Zutara's got another date planned for sometime this week. They're going to The Palace. And Sokka will be there, with Y—"

"With Yue," Suki finished for her.

While Toph blinked at her, Aang stopped chewing his cookie. Azula seemed unbothered. Suki, on the other hand, simply looked mildly inconvenienced.

Toph looked to Aang, perplexed. He merely shrugged and continued chewing. She blinked yet again, and looked back to Suki. "R— Right. He'll be there with... her. We'll completely understand if you don't—"

Suki held a hand up. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, though there was a slight smile on her face. "Don't. I'm totally fine. There's no need to worry. Our breakup was pretty inevitable. It was coming, and we were trying to avoid it. I was anyway, but... I'm fine. If we make the decision to join forces, I won't be negatively affected or compromised."

Aang nodded, just in time for a funky feeling to settle itself in the pit of his stomach. Right now didn't seem like a good time to bring his alleged clairvoyance into the conversation. He made a note to discuss this funky feeling later with Toph. At that, he took another bite out of his cookie and chewed slowly. "Should I say something encouraging? You know I'm good with quotes."

"I appreciate the offer," Suki said with a kind smile. "But no thanks. I promise I'm good."

Azula scoffed. She leaned back onto her hands and stretched her legs out. "There's no need to worry for my partner. Not only is she strong and capable, but she's also already got a long line of suitors attempting to win her affections. Besides, _she_ broke up with that idiot for a reason. Whatever reason that is, it must be respected as a decision that reflects her keen intellect."

A jovial smile lit Suki's face up. "Aw, see? I told you that there was at least 1.5% of sweetness hidden _deep_ within all of that burgeoning evil in the abyss you call your heart."

Azula scrunched her nose and looked to the ceiling. "Don't you _dare_ —"

Suki drew her into an embrace with a giggle. "Thanks, 'Zula."

Azula made no attempts to slip away from the hug. She simply released a short sigh through her nostrils, although her upper lip did twitch. "This alleged date at The Palace. Who or what is your source?"

"Sokka," Aang supplied.

"And who or what is _his_ source?"

Toph snorted. "Iroh's gossip circle."

Silence filled the room. The only things that could be heard were the forgotten chimes that continued to flow through the speakers. That, and Aang's chewing.

The Godmothers glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes.

"My uncle's gossip circle," Azula began. She spoke slowly and carefully. "Is Sokka's... source?"

Suki looked just as lost. "Isn't Iroh's circle supposed to be exclusive? How did he even get in? He just got back."

"I said the exact same thing." Aang stuffed the remainder of his cookie into his mouth and swallowed. He waggled a finger at the two women, but not before grabbing another cookie. "I suspect something fishy."

Azula looked to the operatives with pursed lips, her eyes bouncing from one to the other. She opened her mouth to speak, right before clamping it shut with a shake of her head. She shut her eyes. "Oh, that infuriating confusion just came back!"

Suki laughed and hugged her tighter. "That compatibility test is no longer needed. Stay a little longer for us to print out the contracts. We're in on Operation: Zutara!"


	5. update.

hello friends! i hope you’re staying safe during such trying and uncertain times. i know that it’s been a while since my last update and i’m really sorry about that. life has just been too hectic for me to just relax and indulge in any fun. sad to say, i wouldn’t be surprised if you shared the same sentiment. anyway, i’m just here to give you an update on the next chapter. it should be posted by the end of next week, so please keep an eye out for that. stay safe and take care of yourselves, loved ones!


End file.
